bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
B/SSDC8: Reaktywacja!
'''B/SSDC8: Reaktywacja! - to siódmy odcinek serii Bakugan/Super Sentai Dino Charge, który został wyemitowany dnia 19 sierpnia 2014 roku.''' Treść Nie ma to jak mój Internet, zasięg, ale kij temu w zęby! Poprzedni odcinek zostanie dokończony wktórce, ale teraz mogę wam powiedzieć, że już znamy cały skład. Dołączyła postać Aimee Queen, Leosia (MaXera). Tak więc... Zaczynamy! Wszyscy Strażnicy stanęli w szeregu. Fuu okrążył ten szereg i stanął koło Luke'a. - Jesteśmy gotowi by trenować... razem. - rzekł Sensei Fuu i wyjął morfera. - Jak to? - zdziwił się Luke i zabrał morfera Senseiowi. - Pomarańczowy morfer?! Zaraz... Sensei zostanie Pomarańczowym Strażnikiem?? - Tak, byłem również Pierwszym Białym Strażnikiem dawno, dawno temu. Musimy jednak czekać na Trenta Fernandeza. - Tego od Dino Thunder Rangers, tak? - Tak. Jest doskonałym wojownikiem i mógłby was trenować. - Ile on ma lat? - Ze trzydzieści już. - rzekł Fuu. - Witajcie! O wilku mowa. W drzwiach stanął Trent Fernandez-Mercer, biały Dino Ranger. Podszedł do Senseia Fuu i uścisnął mu dłoń. - Miło pana znów widzieć. thumb|Trent- Cześć, Trent. Dawno cię nie widziałem... Zmieniłeś się. - Pan... Też. Miał pan krótszą i czarniejszą brodę. - No wiesz... Starość... - Stary, ale wciąż jary. Pan wytrenował te dzieci? - Tak, są oni gotowi walczyć z Cesarzem Xylvesem. - Xylves? To on wrócił? - Tak. Pomożesz nam, prawda? - Oczywiscie, jesteście moją nową drużyną. - Trent wyjął białego morfera i przetransportował się w kostium Białego Strażnika. - Ekstra! - krzyknął Dorian i podszedł do Trenta. - Słyszeliśmy o Tobie i wielki szacun! - Eee... Dzięki. A ty, powiedz mi, kim jesteś? - Trent zwrócił się do Doriana. - Srebrny Strażnik, i członek Oddziału II. - Witaj w drużynie, kolego. - rzekł Biały Wojownik i poklepał Ruekaia po ramieniu. - Serio? Super! - Ekhem... W takim razie jesteś dowódcą drugiego oddziału, tak? - zapytał Blaze podchodząc do Fernandeza. - Tak, a ty dowódcą oddziału pierwszego. - Jestem na to godzien? - Oczywiście, czasami bywasz niepoważny, ale będzie z ciebie dobry przywódca. - Aaaah, sensei już wypaplał.. - Tak, wypaplał. Jest świetnym trenerem. Wytrenował superbohaterów. Jesteście nie do pokonania! - Tak, nie jesteśmy! - krzyknęli pozostali. Wszyscy się śmiali i opowiadali o sobie Trentowi, aż wkońcu uruchomił się alarm. Strażnicy wybiegli na powietrze. Nikogo jednak tam nie znaleźli. Nagle zostali porwani przez jakąś dziwną siłę. Obudzili się parę godzin później w ogromnej kapsule pod wodą. Nie było z nimi połowy strażników. thumb|left|236px|Rangersi przed grotą- Co się dzieje!! - rzekł Luke. - To Kronosanie! Porwali nad i uwięzili w kapsule! - krzyknął Trent kopiąc w szkło. - Uważaj, bo pęknie i utoniemy! - krzyknęła Mei. - Musimy się stąd wydostać... - powiedział Mateusz i przetransformował się w Czarnego Strażnika. - Tunelem pod wodą? - Nie... Użyjemy innego zorda. - powiedział Peter wkładając kartę zorda w morfer. - Plezjozaur!! Zord Petera nic nie zdołał. Kapsuła zorda, a on zniknął. - I co teraz? - Mei uderzała mieczem w kapsułę, ale i to nic nie dało. Wszyscy posałali sobie spojrzenia. Muszą stąd wyjść jak najszybciej. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Super Sentai Dino Charge Kategoria:Twórczość Lukowskyy'ego